


Secrets and Fears

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-23
Updated: 2005-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: No one suspects, or does he?





	Secrets and Fears

Severus tries to concentrate what it’s happening in front of him, but he really doesn’t see it. He keeps getting distracted by the man standing next to him: Karkaroff. They are trying to lean away from each other, but somehow they keep moving closer and closer until there is little space between them.

He wonders if people would suspect that the evil Potion master has spent the night on all fours, having a cock rammed up his arse until he was screaming at the top of his lungs. That is, before he did his own ramming.

Of course, no one could ever imagine, not by the fact that they are standing next to each other, but the little smile on Dumbledore's face scares him more than Voldemort.


End file.
